In the not too distant past, mobile communication devices in general, and mobile telephones in particular, were luxury items only affordable to those with substantial income. Furthermore, these mobile communication devices were significant in size, rendering them inconvenient for extended portability based at least in part upon size (e.g., battery, housing, circuitry, etc.). For example, in contrast to today's mobile telephones (and other mobile communication devices), mobile telephones of the recent past could not be placed into a user's pocket and/or handbag without causing extreme discomfort. In other words, the benefit of mobile communications was diminished due to the inconvenient characteristics associated with such former mobile communication devices.
The development, refinement, and advancements in mobile communications have rapidly increased to allow convenient and efficient mobile communications and/or mobile communication devices, wherein such above-described deficiencies have been overcome. Mobile communication devices have added functionality (e.g. game applications, web access, storage capacity, address books, display size, ergonomics, battery life, capture/display images, capture/display video, text message, etc.), while also decreased in size (e.g., housing, circuitry, battery, etc.). More importantly, the costs of such mobile communication devices and mobile communication services have decreased rapidly due to various technological advancements within the industry.
Furthermore, the development and refinement of mobile communication devices continues to occur at an extremely rapid pace. Advancements in mobile communication devices are mostly based upon consumer demand. In order to fulfill consumer needs, the industry provides a plurality of devices (e.g., models of devices having various applications, and features). Smaller devices, game applications, web access, storage capacity, display size, ergonomics, phonebook storage, longer battery life, are a few examples that encourage the mobile communication device industry to improve upon existing technology.
Mobile devices are increasing in technological ability wherein mobile communication devices can provide a plurality of functionality within a limited device-space. Mobile communication devices can be, but not limited to, cell phones, PDA, pagers, tablets, messenger devices, hand-helds, pocket translators, bar code scanners, smart phones, scanners, portable handheld scanners, . . . . Although each device employs a specific function for a user, devices have been developing to allow overlapping functionality in order to appeal to consumer needs. In other words, mobile communication devices have incorporated a plurality of features and/or applications such that the devices have invaded one another's functionality. For example, cell phones can provide cellular service, phonebooks, calendars, games, voicemail, paging, web browsing, video capture, image capture, voice memos, voice recognition, high-end mobile phones (e.g., smartphones becoming increasingly similar to portable computers/laptops in features and functionality), etc.
As a result, personal computing devices have incorporated a variety of techniques and/or methods for inputting information. Personal computing devices facilitate entering information employing devices such as, but not limited to, keyboards, keypads, touch pads, touch-screens, speakers, stylus' (e.g., wands), writing pads, . . . However, input devices such as keypads, speakers and writing pads bring forth user personalization deficiencies in which each user can not utilize the data entry technique (e.g., voice, and/or writing) similarly. Within different geographical regions, voice and writing recognition entail numerous comprehension boundaries to overcome in order to meet the consumer need of data entry. Such boundaries can be geographical and linguistic related dependent upon the individual case. For example, consumers utilizing voice recognition in the United States can speak English, yet have distinct and/or different accents. In another example, consumers employing writing recognition in the United States can write in English, yet have distinct and/or different letter variations. Moreover, there are additional limitations intrinsic to the way mobile communication devices are commonly used. For instance, voice recognition systems are difficult to use in meetings or noisy environments. In addition, pointing devices like stylus or touchpads are difficult to use while walking or driving. Therefore, consumer need for efficient data entry techniques is apparent based on the features and/or applications abilities hinge on such interaction.